


A Little Bit Red in Color

by AradiaStillAlive



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Kyoshi Sokka, M/M, Minor Sokka/Suki, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26331148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AradiaStillAlive/pseuds/AradiaStillAlive
Summary: Post 100 year war. Zuko is struggling as a Fire Lord with the Kyoshi Warriers as his personal body guards. Sokka has finished major rebuilding of the Southern Water Tribe and decides to take a trip to the Fire Nation.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. How Far We've Come

**Author's Note:**

> This is 100% based off of this artwork: https://tonftyhw.tumblr.com/post/623296743697793024/over-enthusiastic-bodyguard-sokka-is-a-god-tier-au  
> My friend told me to try writing again so here we go?

In the year and a half after the war, a lot of changes have been underway with the Southern Water Tribe. The Northern Water Tribe lent the South some of their benders to come down and aid in the rebuilding of the South. The work had progressed much faster due to this. Katara helped to oversee the benders and follow Sokka’s plans. A palace of ice and snow had been built for the chief and his family. A council room had also been made in the middle of the palace for meetings, and smaller rooms had been built along the outside for council members. It was loosely modeled after the Northern Tribe’s own layout but Sokka had made a few changes to better suit the lifestyle of the South. Subdivisions made out the rest of the layout of the city. A few were empty due to the lack of people but the tribes had decided to make some to assure everyone had a place to go as the tribe expanded in the future. As the months went on, smaller tribes around the newly developed main city were also flooding in as the word spread. The promise of numbers and not fearing for their everyday livelihood was almost intoxicating to the smaller tribes. Everyone was coming to unite under Chief Hakoda and his son. 

The preparations went far into the winter, but were slower during this time. A lot of the tribe had to bunk up in the palace or upper subdivisions due to most of the buildings not being furnished. While the layout was mostly complete, the tribe lacked the materials to make everyone’s home a comfort. Most only had enough furs to lay on the floor and cover themselves. No one had any real luxuries yet. The benders and nonbenders alike hunted that winter. They had a large tribe to feed and clothes to be made. Every animal killed was detrimental to their survival during this time point. The tribe had not had the people to spare to send out to establish better trade routes. Regardless of that, no one was lost during the winter and as soon as spring broke the tribe sent out people to establish means of trade. As supplies started to trickle in, the morale of the tribe started to boost. Betrothals started to happen and some of the waterbenders from the North had elected to stay. Some had returned back to their home sometime during the spring though.

None of this would have been possible without Sokka, and many people knew that. This was the reason he was elected as a co-chief which was a badge of honor he wore with great pride. Hakoda helped him with his public speaking as the council meetings grew, and as they interacted more officially with the Northern Water Tribe. The man with the plan was always seen carrying around an arm full of papers as he went from one place to the next. He still had to manage final renovations along with the hunter’s schedule, the training regimen, and who to send where for trade establishment. The only one they had yet to establish anything substantial with was the Fire Nation. Supplies and aid had been delivered but that was just due to what the Nation had done to the tribe during war. The supplies were much needed if a little bit red in color. 

As the next winter started to approach, Sokka was starting to come to the realization that he was being phased out -- even if it was unintentional. No longer did the tribe really need a plan guy on his level. He had written many things into their new society with so many back ups that most of the stuff he did now was nowhere near as important as the start. It was mainly little things that took up his day now. Like where should a woman set up a sewing shop or other smaller tasks that seemed almost beneath his level or organization. He did know, on some level, that this was still important but it seemed that no longer did anyone need him for big projects. 

A heavy sigh was heaved from Sokka’s lips as he readied himself for another day. The gears were turning in his head as he laced his boots. His dad had mentioned the other day that it might be time for him to start helping train the younger warriors so that they could hunt and fight. Usually it was a task for fathers, but as the tribe had grown they had also taken in more families that had lost a father figure from the war. So, Sokka had suggested that they start formal training with everyone so that the men, and some women, could learn the ways of the tribe. He had yet to actually help in anything other than the rough outline and picking a head to oversee most of the training. Obviously he had picked Bato. The injury the man sustained from the Fire Nation during the war had left him unable to safely hunt, so this was to be his new task to contribute. The man had been happy to have something important to do once more, and Sokka was not eager to take that thunder. Not to mention the idea of training kids again was already giving him a headache. He did not see how his father had tolerated him back in the day.

Sokka on the other hand was wondering if he needed a break. He had not seen many of his friends since the end of the war. Katara he saw the most but even then she left for months at a time to be with Aang. The Avatar himself was often busy trying to set out little fires in the nation, and he knew that he often had to go to sit in with Fire Nation meetings between nations. Aang sometimes took letters back and forth from Suki and Sokka as well. Sometimes he even wrote one to Zuko but that was not very often. He knew the new Fire Lord was probably drowning in his duties so he did not bother him. Although the thought of going and seeing Suki was something that was eating away at the back of his head. Katara was always harping that he needed to get out of the South Pole some, but up until now he felt like the tribe needed him. Now he was not so sure that they needed him as much as he enjoyed being needed. The thought was unsettling. It made him feel useless.

A final sigh escaped his lips as he stood and left his room; he could not waste away in his thoughts any longer. Regardless of how he felt he had a tribe to help run until they felt they no longer needed him.


	2. Demotion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already feel so unmotivated yikes

Spirits above this day could not get any worse for Sokka. He was all but stalking out of a council meeting where the idea to demote him had been proposed. Despite all that he has done for everyone it would seem that his promotion had been temporary; a thing born of necessity and preservation of the tribe. The news had shocked both him and Hakoda both, but his father had taken it in stride far better. Instead the meeting turned to what other title his son could hold but at that point Sokka was unable to recover. He barely held together his composure as the meeting dragged on. It was not like him to get so angry but the feelings of self-doubt and worthlessness came crashing down around him. His tribe did not need him. His suspections had been correct. Deep down he knew it was the right thing to do. They had never had two chiefs prior, and his responsibilities had been dwindling. The tribe was stable. He had helped make this happen so why did he feel so pathetic right now?

“Sokka!” A voice behind him called, pulling him out of his musings.

He stopped, taking a subtle breath to relax his features and turned back around to address the voice-- his father. 

“I know that was rather,” his father paused, placing a hand on his son’s shoulder. “Unexpected to say the least but I wanted you to know that they do not mean it as an insult. You have done much for this tribe and I cannot tell you how proud I am. I know you will continue to provide for us in the months coming as the Spirits test us on this next winter.”

Sokka meets his father’s eye and gives a firm nod. “Of course I will, Dad. This tribe succeeding means everything to me. It was an honor to even be elected and serve alongside you for the time I did. I just wish there was more for me to do than what I am being tasked with.” 

“It will get better. In the meantime, you could always assist with training the new recruits,” At the grimance Hakoda saw he could not help but chucke. “Or take a small break. No one would fault you for taking some time to yourself. Your sister has done that, and even a few council members. This has been a lot of change and you have been working nonstop since you kids came back from the end of the war. Tui and La you never even took a break whenever you came back. You were in a splint and still running around to prepare the tribe. I thi\nk you deserve a break. Why not go visit that girl of yours?”

A small blush came over his cheeks as he thought of his sweet Suki, “I could. I haven’t received a letter from her since the beginning of spring. I know they are busy but it would be nice to surprise her. Plus I could possibly speak with Zuko about some trading route ideas.”

“You don’t know how to take a break do you?” Hakoda is smiling though, squeezing Sokka’s shoulder before letting go. “I think that would be a good idea. You can always just go for fun and not work-- just remember that.” 

With that, Hakoda leaves Sokka to his thoughts. Sokka turns towards the newly improved mess hall. His stomach was rumbling and he always had better ideas after a full stomach. He smiled and waved at people as he passed them on his way. He managed to avoid being pulled into any conversations as he went. The mess hall was a large room with a fairly high ceiling. Designs were etched into the walls and ceiling by some of the women of the Northern Water Tribe. After Katara had taken on Master Pakku, the Northern Water Tribe had finally allowed some women to start training with their men. The numbers were still few and often they dabbled in both but Sokka had to admit that the women had a nice touch with the decorations that the men usually lacked. That touch extended to the layout of the mess hall. There was a sort of buffet line that Sokka had seen while traveling and conveyed to the benders. To keep with the idea of a unified people, the tables were mostly made in a few long rows. There were some that were for smaller families as well, but mostly the idea was to have everyone together. Some places were already occupied as people trickled in for an early dinner. Of course some of the tribe still preferred to eat within their own homes but Sokka knew the idea was appreciated. 

He made it through the line easily enough. His hands firmly gripping the plate of food as he selected a seat at the long table. He ate alone this time as he thought about what he would like to do. His father’s idea was not a bad one although it would mean leaving for a while. He would want to be gone at least for a month or two. A bitter thought crossed his mind that the tribe would not even notice his absence anyway. He tried to push that from his mind as he debated if he wanted to alert Suki of his intentions. It would probably be the best idea to give her a heads up. He knew that people around here knew him but what if he showed up there and was refused entry? He knew that the Kyoshi warriors were Zuko’s personal bodyguards but that did not mean that the regular palace guards would know him. So yes, it would be best to alert someone that he was coming. Does that mean he should write Zuko as well? He wondered if it would be rude to only let Suki know whenever it was Zuko’s home he would be abiding in. If he did not alert Zuko though that would mean he could surprise his friend. He figured it would be nice to see a friendly face. He knew that Zuko hardly had any visitors based on what little Suki told him. Honestly, Suki did not tell him much. All the information given to him seemed to be very generic which was a little odd. Perhaps she was just protecting Zuko though. He was a new Fire Lord, and he had to uphold a certain image. 

The other option was that he could not go. The pros would be that he would be able to stay here and prove to his tribe that he was needed. He knew that they did not need him to be a co-chief anymore, but he could prove they needed him more than some basic errand boy with half a brain. Okay, that was a rude thought to errand boys everywhere but Sokka was a bit grumpy still. He had worked his ass off and this is how he is treated. No ‘Thanks Sokka for all the hard work and helping us survive!’ or ‘You really made us proud!’. Instead he got the metaphorical boot. Honestly the more he thought about it the more he realized that might be the only pro to staying. He would just be working as hard, but he also knew that not everyone could afford to slack off or the tribe would never last. If he stayed then he would be useful to them even if it meant just rejoining the hunters to bring in meals. Hakoda still went out with them sometimes. The job of leading them would not be the worst thing.

Sokka finished his meal with his mind made up. He would remain with the tribe through the winter and send a letter to Suki informing him of his arrival as soon as spring was under way. This way he would not have to worry about his tribe through the winter and he could give Suki time to prepare for his arrival. He made quick work of handing his empty dish over to the worker and returning to his room to write up a few rough drafts to send to his beloved Suki.

————

The winter came and went faster than Sokka was expecting. The council had finally decided to elect him into a city planning position. He had full control of any additions which were honestly not very large right now. They also gave him control of helping draft some laws. Due to the expanse of the tribe it had become evident that they needed to write down some do’s and don’ts across the board. Various tribes had come in to pitch ideas to Sokka over meals or during festivals and celebrations over the winter. He always tried to accommodate them but some of them were silly. One tribe wanted to make it a law to prohibit polar-bear dogs from working too many hours in a day. Obviously the tribe had not been around the dogs prior; they loved to work and often begged to just go on a run. 

Random thoughts aside, Sokka was packing for his trip. He was only going to bring a bag or two of clothing fit for summer. He knew if he stayed long enough that he might just pick up some Fire Nation red while he was there to adjust to their summer that was coming. He made sure to pack a nice set of armor because you never knew if you would need it. Sokka also packed his trusty boomerang and an outfit Gran-Gran had made him that was a more traditional wear for celebrations. He obviously had to represent the Water Tribe if the occasion presented itself.

As he kept packing he paused as his eyes strayed to the paper on his bedside table. He knew it was the letter Suki had returned during the winter. The letter contained most of the usual chatter that they did back and forth like how training was, etc. This time though Suki had ended on an ominous ‘P.S. We need to have a talk when you come in’ which had unsettled Sokka’s stomach since he read it. He knew it could be nothing. He also knew that Suki was the type of girl to be blunt. She would not withhold any punches just for his feelings. As a man with some anxiety though, those words had been haunting him. He was desperately trying to not think that they might break up. Sure, they were obviously an on again and off again couple but he had thought they’d been mostly on. Although he wasn’t sure how he could think that given that they had not actually seen each other in years. Nor had their letters been of the sexual nature recently. Sokka himself had just drifted from it because honestly he had been too busy working and she had been too busy protecting. Maybe they had drifted further than he thought, and it was a terrifying realization. 

What if he gets there and she doesn’t want him there?

No. He was quick to shut down that vile whisper in his head. She would have just called it quits through the letters if that was the truth. Sokka did not want to think that he was about to travel such a long distance only for it to have not been worth it. He also had to consider that he was going to discuss trade talks with Zuko. He probably should have made an appointment with the Fire Lord now that he thought about it, but surely his friend would make time for him. Right? This was quickly turning into what could be a disaster. 

A knock on his door made him jump, but he recovered quickly, “Come in!”

In strode his sister, a smile was upon her lips and her hair was down for once. She must have recently awoken to see him off. He knew that the sun had barely kissed the sky yet. He studied her for a moment as a smile graced his features. He would miss her in the time he was gone but he knew that she strongly approved of his little vacation.

“I see that you’ve waited until the last minute to get ready, Sokka,” her tone was softly chidding him. “That’s not really like you. If I had half a mind, I’d think you didn’t want to go.” 

“Well you know sometimes the plan guy has to take a break,” he chuckled as he stood up to hug his sister tightly. “Besides, you know how long it’s been since I’ve seen Suki! How could I not want to go?” He gave her a wider smile as he tried to cover up the linger doubt he was harboring. 

His sister didn’t seem to notice as she let him go to look at his face, “That’s true. I know this will be good for you, but remember to try to not work while you’re there.” A stern look was fixed upon him then. 

“I make no promises,” he shrugged. 

Katara stepped away to glance at what he had roughly packed. Sokka rolled his eyes at the gesture but knew she was just trying to make sure he had everything; she was such a mother pig-chicken. 

“I’ve got everything. This is not my first trip across the world you know,” he made no move to stop her as she went to dig through his things. He knew she was trying to distract herself from her brother leaving. Sokka knew she was just worried about him traveling despite the peace between all the nations. Their family had just gotten back together in the last two years and she did not want anything to change that. 

“Well I wanted to make sure. I know sometimes you really only want to pack food,” she gave him a pointed look and returned to stand by him. “Are you headed to the docks now?”

He gave her a nod as he went to pack up his things. The satchels were closed quickly enough and thrown over his back. He took one last look around his room before moving to blow the candles out. Soft sunlight streamed in through his window as he turned to head out with Katara. He had already told his father good-bye last night so he really had no detours to make. He had packed some seal jerky for his journey along with some other non perishables. He was planning on making the trip solo. Suki had mentioned in the letter that they would keep a spot to dock his ship free and that they were expecting him sometime early spring. 

“How long do you think you’ll be gone again?” Katara broke the silence as they walked out of the palace.

“A month or two at most. I can’t imagine I will find something to keep me there for longer. As much as I’m excited to see Suki I know the tribe needs me back here,” he waved to a few of the people already up and moving as they walked.

“We can survive without you if you need to take longer. No one would be upset. You could even swing back to visit Toph on your way.”

“And get made fun of and bullied?” He paused. “Maybe.”

Katara laughed a little bit at that and they fell into a comfortable silence all the way to the docks. They came to a stop next to a smaller boat that one person could easily manage. Katara gave him one more hug which he returned. 

“Be safe and make sure you write to us while you’re there,” She poked him in the chest with a stern look upon her face.

“Love you too, sis,” He stepped around her to hoist his things onto the boat. Katara helped him untie his vessel and gave him a friendly push out into the water. Sokka went to work right away steering himself out of the harbor and out into the sea. He briefly consulted his map but honestly he had studied it all winter; he knew the way by heart. Once he was far enough out to sea, he went below deck to store his things and pull out some jerky to eat. 

The trip was going to take awhile.


End file.
